Heartbreak
by Lillithrose
Summary: A story told from Kyouya and Tamaki's p.o.v.  Kyouya has always loved Tamaki and Tamaki has always loved Kyouya.  But what happens to make them see that?  kyouyaXtamaki tamakiXharuhi  Maybe complete?
1. Chapter 1

_Heartbreak_

_Kyouya_

I always had liked him.

Even when I first met him. I think it kind of frustrated me...that I liked him, I mean. He was so different than me. But maybe that's what made me like him. I liked that he was different, in every way. Looks-wise, we couldn't have been more different. Me, with my dark hair and dark eyes...glasses, shallow dress. Him, that blond hair and bright eyes and the clothes to match. I always felt inferior to him. He didn't have to try like me and yet, he wanted to do all he could to make me happy.

I always liked him, but I hadn't wanted to say anything.

When he asked me to join his club, I knew that father would be mad, but it would give me a chance to get closer to him. I already needed to be close in order to follow my father's rules, but over time I forgot that my father had demanded me to befriend the strange boy who infatuated me so. Of course, I couldn't seem excited about joining the club, but I told him yes.

I always liked when he touched me. Which was often, though he didn't think anything of it.

He was always friendly and happy. I had thought it was ignorance at first, but then I learned it wasn't that. When the club started up it surprised me to see him so infatuated with the women for he had always come across as homosexual to me. Or maybe it's just that I wanted him to be...

Either way, I had always liked him, perhaps I even loved him, and until today I had never made it known.

_Tamaki_

I always liked him.

Even though he was quiet and tried so hard to pretend that he was cold when I knew he wasn't. And even when he gave me distant glances instead of simply smiling. I didn't know if he liked me the way I liked him, but I was glad to see that he wanted to be friends. And I was glad that he liked to be around me.

I always liked him and I thought I tried to show it.

Even when I found out that the main reason he had started to talk to me was because his father demanded it of him. I think it was because I knew that deep down inside, he was glad that his father had forced him to befriend me, a person so different from himself. I could see it in his eyes when we were together...he was happy. And I was happy that I made him happy. And that's why I asked him to start the club with me, because I knew it would make him even happier which meant I might get to steal a glance at his smile again.

I always liked to hug him.

Even though I think it got on his nerves. I would hug him and touch his arm, any little thing to feel his soft clothes or smooth skin. I didn't know what he used, but his skin was always the nicest thing to touch. A few times, his hair had brushed my face and that too was silky to the touch. And it made me happy.

But I hadn't realized that he felt the same way until today.

_Kyouya_

When Haruhi walked into the third music room, I had immediately known she was a girl. The way she moved, her body language, it all just seemed so obvious. As the day grew old, others started to notice as well. But rather than noticing that, Tamaki started to fall for her, even though he thought she was a boy.

Once he found out that Haruhi was a female, that didn't change his interests at all. He was still infatuated and still wanted to be around her all the time.

It made me jealous to say the least.

But I grew out of the jealousy. I hadn't seen him smile like that in quite some time. Every time Haruhi gave him an inkling of attention, that smile grew the slightest bit bigger and those eyes sparkled just the slightest bit more.

I supposed the jealousy turned into heartbreak. That is the best way to describe it I suppose. Like, every time I would see him smile at her instead of me...I felt part of my soul slip away. And every time they would touch, I felt my heart fall apart. And when the sparkle in his eyes grew anew, my heart picked itself up and sewed the fresh wounds up again with a sharp needle. Every time he swooned, I turned cold. But regardless, I watched him...all the time.

In time, I turned my eyes away as the pain became too much. Haruhi was always kind to me, but it didn't mean anything. I just wanted Tamaki to pay attention to me again. I eventually realized that I was jealous again, but this time not of Haruhi. I was jealous of the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru...they were always the center of each other's worlds. I wished that Tamaki and I could be that way. When the club started up and I became known as Mother and he as Father, I had good hopes. But then his _daughter_ came into the picture.

So...I stand here, above my heart in pieces...watching as it picks itself up piece by piece. I watch the bloodstained ground and those tiny bloodstained pieces and wonder...how much more of this can my poor heart take? The pieces were tired, worn and the threads couldn't hold anymore. How much more can my heart take before it breaks, falls to the ground and ceases to move?


	2. Chapter 2

_Tamaki_

I had no particular interest when Haruhi first entered the room, besides the fact that I knew she had entered as a poor student. But my curiousness grew. And then I started to realize how much she was like Kyoya...at first.

She had dark hair, glasses, and dark clothes. She was quiet, wanted to study and off to herself. So, I changed my sights to her, because I thought I might have a chance. Of course I didn't realize that she _was_ a she until a while after, but that really didn't matter to me. I just liked her because she was so much like Kyoya.

After a while, I noticed that she was different but still the same. I tried to pretend that she was Kyoya. It wasn't too difficult for me. And every time I smiled at her, in my head, I was smiling at him.

Kyoya seemed to become more distant and every time I tried to do something it seemed like I was hurting him rather than helping him. Haruhi tried too, but that didn't work either. I saw him watching the twins...did he like them? More than me? I wanted to know but I couldn't just ask. So I just watched him, hoping that I would be able to find the answer.

My days grew happier though, as I pretended that Haruhi was my true love. And soon I found that I was doing okay even when I didn't pretend that she was my love. I could just look at her and be happy. Of course, I wasn't sure yet...but I think I had started to fall for Haruhi...my daughter. And left Mother behind, though I hadn't meant to.

_Kyoya_

Was I being childish when I hoped that Haruhi would simply tell him to go away? Was I being envious when I watched her from a distance and hoped that she would fall to her death? Was I wrong when as each day passed I hoped that she would not show up for club so that I may have Tamaki to myself?

Even during summer break, I could not go a day without hearing Tamaki scream and worry about her. He called us all up because he didn't know where his daughter was. I shook my head, sighed then told him. Half of me knew that Tamaki would go out to see her, but half of me pretended that he would stay home.

I smiled after we got there. He was trying so hard to stay at the pension that he started to look cute and flustered. I had tried to forget that it was because of Haruhi. I complimented him that day...to Haruhi and even tried to help him win. Somehow though, the twins ended up being the victors despite my help.

I had always tried to show him that I loved him...in the smallest, secret ways I could. I could never be as open as the twins...no matter how much I had envied them.

But today, I decided I had to do something beside just watch and wait.

_Tamaki_

I was actually a little afraid when Kyoya told me he had to talk to me. Alone. He had his usual expression and those glasses that sometimes hid his eyes. I didn't know what was waiting for me. What had I done that deserved a solitary talking to?

He pulled me into a small room, a room he'd used more than once to talk to others in. And before saying a word, he handed me an envelope told me to read it then turned and walked away. How I had wanted to follow him then...but I obeyed. I opened that letter, unfolded the paper and started to read...

_Tamaki,_

_I sincerely apologize that I was unable to speak to you._

A few lines were skipped then, as if to show his moment of silence on the paper.

_I simply wished to tell you how much I...care about you. No...how much I love you._

That had taken up two lines, though it had barely needed one...and it took my breath away.

_Ever since the day we met...I have loved you. My polar opposite. My beautiful king. I'm smiling now, as I write this, though I haven't smiled in what feels like ages. Your attention has been elsewhere lately. Need I even write where?_

I knew, but he wrote it a few lines down anyway.

_Haruhi...of course. But that is okay...you at least have been happy. I can see that and so can my heart. But today...today it fell and perhaps it was the last time. I do not feel it moving anymore. I do not know whether to call it defeat or heartbreak. I watched as the pieces crawled around, trying to form each tiny piece into the shape of my heart, but this time all of the feelings fell out and flattened them. This time I lost my emotions, my hopes and possibly even my love. But not my love for you. That is all that remains in that empty broken shell. But that of course is not to keep on living, to keep on breathing new air. My heart has waved the white flag, it has given up and since the heart is a vital organ, I must follow behind._

There had been no breaks in any of that.

_I truly love you Tamaki, my king. I only wish that I had been able to tell you or show you so that I could have saved my heart._

_Kyouya_

I suppose he had changed his mind last second because that was not the end of the letter. My eyes were watering, but I forced myself to read on.

_Maybe you will have read fast enough. Come and catch me. Maybe you can put my heart back together and I can go through another day...watching you be happy. And maybe I will actually smile today...if you can catch me._

I dropped the note when I read the last line. I didn't know where he had gone to...but I wanted to catch him. I wanted to put his heart back together and let him smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Finale_

I ran, searching the halls, open classrooms, anywhere I thought he might be. I hoped to find him first. Before...before anything happened.

But Haruhi had found him first. I was surprised. They both sat on the ground, just outside the front doors. Haruhi had a pleasant smile on her face but it was Kyoya that caught my attention. The smile on his face was one like I hadn't seen in ages. It was large, glittering and left those eyes sparkling like stars in the sky. I wasn't sure why he was smiling yet, but that didn't matter.

My only problem was, what if Haruhi liked me? What if she did not want me to leave her? What would I do?

I would have to deal with it later, that was all.

So with that, I ran to Kyoya and gently touched his hand.

"You...you didn't..." I looked all over him and didn't see anything wrong with him. "Is your heart still in pieces?"

"I think I saw it starting to get up." He responds with a smile. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. "Haruhi told me a funny story." He adds then Haruhi stands up and starts to walk away. I tried to grab her arm but she smiles and shakes her head.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay." She smiles then continues to walk away.

"She told me," Kyoya continues. "That even while she had your attention, you were preoccupied, at least the slightest bit."

"I...I guess I was." I didn't know for sure what he meant.

"She said that you were always busy worrying about me or watching me."

"Yeah." I blush.

"I was always watching you too." He tells me.

"Except for when you-"

"The twins became the hub for my jealousy. I wanted you and I to be like them...so I watched them and daydreamed."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid."

"Are you afraid anymore?" I ask, a smile on my face.

"No." And then he smiles once more leaving his face only as my lips found his in a gentle, long awaited kiss.


	4. thank you!

And there was your last chapter!

Thank you for letting me know that you wanted another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it all right. I don't usually do happy endings, but I tried.

Let me know what you think.

Thanks!


End file.
